Prime Minister Samukawa
The is supposedly the most powerful man in Japan. However, his actual power is limited when compared to the seven Kings. Appearance The Prime Minister is a middle-aged man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He has weary eyelids and prominent cheekbones. He wears a dark blue business suit, consisting of a well-buttoned jacket and long trousers. The Prime Minister wears a white shirt, green necktie, and black shoes to compliment the rest of with his outfit. Personality The Prime Minister has a professional and business-like attitude during work. He is easily worn from having to discuss matters with any of the seven Kings and admits that while he has no say against any of them, it is nonetheless difficult having to simply obey their orders. While they are supposed to help keep the order and peace in Japan, the Prime Minister hates Scepter 4, especially Reisi Munakata who he calls an "intolerable young brat." Thus, the Prime Minister had no qualms in aiding Jungle, the very people who are causing chaos in Japan by increasing the number of Strains, in hopes that he will get a supernatural power like many others who succor in Jungle's goals. Plot Once done talking to Daikaku Kokujōji through a cell phone call, the Prime Minister receives a formal document from Seri Awashima to issue Level: Royal Blue. The Prime Minister gladly takes the document with him. Seri explains that Scepter 4 will enter the Yuishii System. The Prime Minister states that he cannot speak against it. When Seri leaves, he grumbles to himself about how he is forced to follow the King's decisions.K Anime: Episode 3 K: Return of Kings Reisi explains to Samukawa that the oversight of the Dresden Slate within Mihashira Tower has been officially turned over to Scepter 4 soon provided by a letter of from the Gold Clan Timeless Palace. Samukawa snidely remarks his distaste for Reisis act as a king now the Daikaku Kokujōji is gone, Reisi replies that he is not acting, rather, he was chosen by the slate. Reisi also states that the sole authority of the Gold Clan to issue orders will be transferred to Scepter 4. Samukawa out of surprise looks at Reisi, thinking it to be absurd. Reisi assures Samukawa that Scepter 4 has no intention of controlling the countries future out of self-interest, only to confront the Green Clan which threatens the peace of their nation, wishing to cooperate with various quarters. Samukawa sulks, seeing it as Reisi taking sole authority to issue orders, questioning why it would even be called a request and that he has obey him. Samukawa joins the Jungle Boot Up Reception unbeknownst to him, Seri Awashima and Izumo Kusanagi would be sent to the party to steal the guest invitation list. Samukawa jokes eagerly that he can finally dismiss that "intolerable brat," happily embracing the dawn of Jungle. As Samukawa begins to laugh alongside his colleagues, Seri "accidentally" steps on his foot with her heel, acting as if she is light headed. Samukawa bites his lip and groans in pain as Seri walks away. The next day, a much more cheery Samukawa delightfully dismisses Reisi, Seri confronts her and tells her it's quite simple. The day before, he had Reisi steps down because of his failure to protect the Slate Christmas day, upon being defeated by the Gray King Tenkei Iwafune despite Shiros plan to prevent the Green King Nagare Hisui from stealing it, in order to take responsibility for the incident. Seri demands what authority he has to fire Reisi, Samukawa responds gleefully that he does have the authority as the executive rights of Scepter 4 rest under the jurisdiction of the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau Civil Registry Department Division 4, oblivious that they are both the same division. He believes that ultimately they are public servants, and have a duty to abide by orders issued by the government, seeing as they have been able to act arrogantly up until now due to the influence of Daikaku Kokujōji and that Reisi had the gall to take on the responsibility of Kokujōjis, the result was that despite Kokujōji was able to protect the Slate for nearly seventy years, Reisi was unable to hold it for two months, therefore being unqualified. Samukawa orders Scepter 4 to step down and await further instructions, handing Seri the order on a sheet of paper. Seri is baffled by the turn of events, questioning that with just one sheet of paper Scepter 4 is forced to step down. Samukawa quotes Reisi, as it is an "Important sheet of paper" and that he values regulation above all else, teasingly shaking the piece of paper. After Nagare released the power of the Slate worldwide, giving regular civilians powers of a Strain, Samukawa and his assistant watch a news broadcast, showing the effects and chaos of the abilities the populace around the globe are experiencing. Samukawa asks his assistant if there has been any word yet from Jungle worriedly, his assistant says that they hasn't been any response yet. Samukawa out of frantic desperation quickly gets up, shouting that the situation is outrageous, not being told all of this chaos would happen, and that there will be a diplomatic crisis soon. His assistant moves back, telling him that shouting at her wont do anything. An explosion nearby frightens Samukawa and his assistant, the two look towards the closest window, Samukawas eyes begin to glow gold, allowing him to see straight through a building, seeing several anarchistic civilians flaunting their powers. Out of amazement, Samukawa turns around, stating his power, his blinks, realizing that he can see her undergarments. Samukawa jumps a little, ordering his assistant to call a bodyguard and call Reisi. The assistant hesitantly tells Samukawa that he had fired him. Samukawa wraps his arms around the back of his head, just realizing what he has done. An explosion in the lower floors can be heard and various men trying to bust in through the door., Samukawa gets on his knees with his hands on his head, begging Reisi to save him. Only minutes later, Scepter 4 under the guise of Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau Civil Registry Department Division 4 begins their mass deployment, quickly ascertaining the situation and helping Samukawa and his assistant from the crisis. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male